In numerous present day scenarios, computer networks may provide remote access to data for display on a mobile device, and in particular to enable remote access to data that are stored in different locations. For example, in the healthcare sector a medical practitioner, such as a surgeon working at a first hospital, may want to compare medical imaging data, such as, for example, MRI data or CT Scan data of a patient captured at the first hospital with imaging data of the patient that have been previously captured at a second hospital or medical imaging facility. In another example, a medical practitioner may want to compare imaging data captured of a patient with reference imaging data stored in a medical repository.
Use of wireless handheld devices such as, for example, IPHONE, ANDROID, and IPAD has rapidly increased over the last couple of years to the extent that now nearly every professional owns at least one wireless handheld device. State of the art wireless mobile technology enables use of small wireless handheld devices to access the Internet and download various forms of image data files for display thereon.